


love made me do it

by ridie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridie/pseuds/ridie
Summary: Никто на самом деле не знает, как это работает или почему одни мысли проходят сквозь невидимую связь, а другие нет. Романтики говорят - судьба, рок, в то время как ученые продолжают свои исследования, эксперименты, стеная от разочарования, когда не находят ответы.Судьба, наука - Дереку плевать на причины, он просто хочет, чтобы гребанная музыка заглохла.- Он поёт песни Тэйлор Свифт. Снова.





	love made me do it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love made me do it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632854) by [trilliastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra). 



> Просто захотелось милоты, и флаффа, и, ну, соулмэйты же.

Никто на самом деле не знает, как это работает или почему одни мысли проходят сквозь невидимую связь, а другие нет. Романтики говорят - судьба, рок, в то время как ученые продолжают свои исследования, эксперименты, стеная от разочарования, когда не находят ответы.

Судьба, наука - Дереку плевать на причины, он просто хочет, чтобы гребанная музыка заглохла.

\- Он поёт песни Тэйлор Свифт, - Дерек рычит, роняя голову на стол, который, предполагалось, должен был красить. Бойд отрывается от набросков их нового проекта и фыркает, - Снова.

\- По крайней мере, это не Марайя Кэри! - орет Эрика из парадной и Дерек делает глубокий вдох.

\- Спасибо и на этом, - бурчит он себе под нос и возвращается к работе.

О свой родственной душе он знает немного, просто однажды утром, проснувшись, он уже знал, что это парень, примерно его возраста, кареглазый, каштановые волосы. Будь у него хотя бы имя, с которым можно было работать... Дерек вздыхает и тянется к своей бутылке воды.

Это раздражает не всегда, признает Дерек. Чаще всего он наслаждается присутствием кого-то на задворках своего сознания, всегда где-то рядом, всегда с ним. Бывает, он ощущает счастье, и оно не его собственное, в моменты, когда он особенно подавлен. Иной раз он и сам пытается передать через связь немного утешения, когда тоска проникает в его разум.

Порой они делятся и снами. У Дерека было пару очень ярких кошмаров о неизвестной женщине, умирающей в больничной палате, и других снов, о поцелуях с рыжеволосой девчонкой, которую он прежде никогда не встречал.

\- Ты найдёшь его, - внезапно говорит Бойд, и Дерек испуганно поднимает глаза на своего лучшего друга. Иногда он забывает, какой Бойд наблюдательный.

\- Да, - вздыхает Дерек, когда друг касается его плеча, - Знаю, - говорит он, но сам не до конца верит своим словам.

—

В ту ночь он видит сон о своей родственной душе. Они в старом доме его семьи - любимейшем месте Дерека в целом мире - держатся за руки и наблюдают за закатом солнца. В полной тишине наслаждаются обществом друг друга и Дерек ощущает любовь настолько сильной, реальной, что когда он просыпается у него ноет в груди.

\- Ох, детка, - говорит его мама, когда Дерек без предупреждения появляется во время завтрака и сразу же кладёт голову ей на плечо, - Ты найдёшь его.

\- Когда? - хнычет Дерек. Чувствовать себя полноценным, а затем расставаться с этим чувством каждый раз при пробуждении так тяжело. 

\- Это произойдёт, милый, - твердит мама, покачивая его из стороны в сторону. Вскоре к ним присоединяется его отец и Дерек всхлипывает сильнее, - Обещаю.

Хотел бы Дерек ей верить.

—

\- Дерьмово выглядишь, - едва он переступает порог их магазина говорит Эрика и пожилая дама, оценивающая стулья, которые Бойд закончил на прошлой неделе, впивается в неё взглядом.

\- У нас покупатель, - напоминает Дерек и Эрика, закатывая глаза, подносит руку к своему растущему животу, - Я в порядке, - обещает он, целуя ее в щеку и выдавливая из себя легкую улыбку.

\- Ты и правда выглядишь ужасно, - подтверждает Бойд, передавая ему чашку кофе, - Можешь пойти домой, знаешь же? - мягко говорит он, - Этот стол не понадобится до следующей недели.

\- Мне нужно чем-нибудь себя занять, - стоит только Дереку сказать это, и оставшуюся часть утра Бойд его не трогает, а их с Эрикой обеспокоенные взгляды Дерек предпочитает игнорировать. За работой он забывает обо всем, сосредотачиваясь лишь на своих руках и древесине.

Он теряет счёт времени, насвистывая, и отвлекается только когда Эрика врывается в мастерскую, вытаращив глаза:  
\- Малыш толкнулся! - сообщает она, держа руки на животе, и Бойд, быстрее чем Дерек когда-либо видел, кидается к ней, путаясь в своих ногах, и тянется к жене.  
\- Чувствуешь? - хихикает она.

\- Ага! - улыбается Бойд и поворачивается к Дереку с бешеными глазами, - Иди сюда, потрогай!

Дерек с трудом сглатывает, бережно касаясь живота Эрики:  
\- Черт, - вырывается у него, когда он ощущает движение ребёнка и невольно смеётся со своими друзьями.  
\- Это...

\- Так чертовски странно, - ухмыляясь признается Эрика, а затем обнимает его:  
\- И у тебя будет свой счастливый финал, Дер, - шепчет она, используя его старое прозвище.

Дерек с любовью качает головой, отступает, глядя на то, как двое его лучших друзей улыбаются друг другу. У них тоже бывали тяжелые времена, он помнит, многочисленные недопонимания разделяли их большую часть первого курса колледжа.

 _Все мы люди_ , сказал Дереку его отец, когда соулмэйт Лоры, бросивший ее ради другой девушки, вернулся через два года, умоляя о прощении, _мы не совершенны_.

Родственные души - это нечто особенное, но не всегда подразумевающее под собой «долго и счастливо». Дерек был окружён многими влюблёнными парами, но также он слышал и ужасные истории - боль, разбитые сердца, убийства.

Он улыбается, глядя на Бойда, склонившего колени перед женой, запечатляя поцелуй на ее животе. Ему не нужно совершенства, он просто хочет такого же счастья.

—

\- Ты хмуришься, - тычет Эрика ему в лоб, ее ноги лежат на его коленях, в то время как он делает наброски комода для клиента. Пару минут назад Бойд ушёл покупать им ланч, так что Дереку выпало разбираться с чертежом, а это не самая сильная его сторона.  
\- Он снова поёт песни Тэйлор Свифт?

\- Нет, - Дерек вручает набросок покупателю и получает в ответ улыбку, - Это какая-то странная песня о беконе на холме? В Калифорнии?

\- О мой Бог, - давится Эрика водой, смеясь.

\- Да, - пожимает плечами Дерек, он уже в курсе, что музыкальный вкус у его родственной души сомнительный, - Он чудной.

\- Это город, Бикон Хиллс в Калифорнии, - рассеянно поправляет его клиент, продолжая смотреть на чертёж, - Бабушка моей жены там жила.

Дерек моргает.  
\- Что?

\- Ага, - выгибает бровь мужчина, поднимая взгляд на Дерека, - Думаю, где-то неподалёку от Сакраменто.

Это... Нет!  
\- Блять, - вырывается у него, он не обращает внимания на шокированный взгляд мужчины.

\- Что? - округлив глаза спрашивает Эрика, глядя на Дерека.

Он резко встаёт, сердце колотится в груди.  
\- Думаю, мой соулмэйт только что дал мне свой адрес.

—

В тот же день, повинуясь импульсу, Дерек покупает билет на самолёт, только при посадке на рейс в Сакраменто, вспоминая сообщить об этом родителям. Он даже не читает ответное сообщение, выключает телефон, приступая сразу к одержимости страхом во время четырехчасового перелёта.

Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Что, если он понял все не так? Что, если это была глупая песня, как та, о ламе, которую он пел целый день пару лет назад? Что, если Дерек ему не нужен?

\- Я не могу этого сделать, - звонит он Эрике сразу по прилету.

\- Конечно можешь, - отвечает она, - Он хотел, чтобы ты нашёл его, Дерек.

\- Но что, если...

\- Никаких больше «если» - она почти кричит, - Не думай ни о чем, просто садись в машину и едь. Я обещаю, оно того стоит.

\- Ты не можешь этого знать, - настаивает он.

\- Могу, - напевает она, - Я беременна, я знаю все.

\- Не правда, - фыркает Дерек.

\- На прошлой неделе я знала, что пойдёт дождь, - указывает она, и Дерек слышит, как на заднем плане Бойд подтверждает ее слова, - Видишь? - говорит Эрика, - просто позволь себе быть счастливым, Дерек, - мягко шепчет она, и Дерек чувствует, что вот-вот заплачет.

\- Хорошо, - наконец соглашается Дерек, - Пожелайте мне удачи?

\- Всегда.

—

Дерек почти поворачивает назад, когда замечает полицейскую машину на подъездной дорожке, но вспоминает слова Эрики и делает глубокий вдох.  
\- Это будет стоить того, - шепчет он себе и стучит в дверь.

Он ждёт около минуты, прежде чем парень, примерно его возраста, открывает дверь.  
\- Могу я вам помочь? - спрашивает он, прислонившись к двери и улыбаясь Дереку.

Дерек улыбается в ответ, смотря в эти карие глаза, о которых столько мечтал:  
\- Твой музыкальный вкус ужасен.

Парень моргает, прежде чем затрястись всем телом от смеха, и бросается к Дереку:  
\- Ты нашёл меня, - шепчет он ему в шею, отчаянно цепляясь за дерекову футболку.

\- Да, - шепчет Дерек, крепко обнимая его, - Я наконец-то тебя нашёл.

—

\- Я чувствовал это, знаешь? - говорит ему Стайлз - его родственная душа - когда они уже в доме, вместе лежат на диване, - Ты был таким... одиноким. Особенно по-утрам.

\- Так тяжело было просыпаться ото снов, - признается Дерек, кладя руку Стайлзу на сердце, - У меня было все, чего я желал, и...

\- Знаю, - прикасается Стайлз к его щеке. Они едва встретились, а Дерек уже не может представить ощущения лучше, - Поэтому я и написал песню, шансов было мало, но...

\- Это сработало, - говорит Дерек.

\- Да, - Стайлз на мгновенье замолкает, прежде чем отстранится, чтобы заглянуть Дереку в глаза, - Думаешь мы бы все равно нашли друг друга? Не смотря ни на что? - спрашивает он, - Даже без песни?

\- Не знаю, - честно отвечает Дерек, - Но сейчас-то мы друг друга нашли, так?

Стайлз - его родственная душа, его, только его - улыбается:  
\- Да. Нашли.

—

\- Видишь? - говорит Эрика, с улыбкой глядя на то, как Дэвид тянется к Дереку, - Я же говорила, что оно того стоит, - подмигивает она, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз с Бойдом втаскивают в дом коробку.

Дерек щекочет своего крестника, улыбаясь ей в ответ:  
\- Ага, права, как и всегда.

\- И лучше тебе всегда об этом помнить.

\- Ох, - обнимает Дерека за талию Стайлз и строит рожи, чтобы рассмешить Дэвида, - Хочу такого же.

Дерек трясёт головой - у них уже был подобный разговор:  
\- Ещё один год.

\- Ладненько, - ноет Стайлз, целуя его в щеку, - Люблю тебя, - шепчет он Дереку на ухо, затем возвращается к Бойду, чтобы помочь с ещё одной коробкой.

 _И я тебя люблю_ , Дереку не нужно произносить это вслух, чтобы знать, что Стайлз в любом случае его услышит.


End file.
